Snake Charmer
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: "Tetsuya," he simmered, petting at the wild fringe, "Are you ready to play again now?" - AkaKuro, AoKuro (one-sided), GoM angst, implied future KagaKuro.


**Snake Charmer**

**. .. .. .**

He felt drawn to Kuroko in a way that made his passion come alive - he was thrilled by this person that he had broken, molded and polished into someone he could bear by his side. When they came together on these periodic encounters, it perfectly sated the murmurings of his body and caused him to fall deeper into love with the other male. Seijirou glanced down on the ice blue tufts decorating his abdomen like a silken curtain, the locks catching the dimmed light of the bedroom remarkably. A faint grin soon cambered forth.

"Tetsuya," he simmered, petting at the wild fringe, "Are you ready to play again now?"

Kuroko's gaze was as guarded as it ever was when he surveyed Akashi, twinned cerulean orbs forming a barrier to his heart that the other refused to lower. Blinking not once, but twice, did nothing to clear the palpable haze in his vision; his eyes remained chasms of emotionless depth. Never permitting the discovery that his captain fancied making, the one of whether Tetsuya's primal motivation was duty or desire. That was a question that the other could never suss, much as it angered him. Uncertainty was not something Seijirou was accustomed to feeling, and changes in any area of his environment jarred him. He _would_ have the answer someday, even if he had to cut out the older boy's heart to examine it closer and find the truth.

Until such drastic measures were taken, they would dance together within the confines of this circular relationship, and he would imagine whatever was most convenient as far as Tetsuya's involvement. It didn't need to become complicated just yet.

He turned his heterochrome stare on the other. The bluenette was still recovering from their previous entertainment. At the tail end of it, he'd lost consciousness as his body teetered over the brink forged by copious pleasure mixed with pain. While he'd been dead to the world, Seijirou had ridden out the cooling period languidly, laying back against the mattress and tracking the rhythm of his partner's breaths. Every soft whine or faint ruffle as the boy shifted in his position minutely from where he was splayed head-first across Akashi's lap. Each had been duly recorded.

"..."

"You need only lay back and let me handle everything. I will be the one using you this time."

The words glided from his lips, two fingers skirting, feather-light, along the trajectory of the other's jaw before tapping at the seal of Tetsuya's small mouth. Rather than with a response, he was met by acceptance, the digits drowning starkly into the heated cavern and being attended to, the pressure gradient variable as his fingers were alternately sucked and licked to wetten them. Sloppy sounds filled his ears as he intently watched Kuroko's cheeks hollow and then plump back once more, and the redhead playfully swirled against the motion, not content to be a mere voyeur.

Although, it did stir some delectable memories from earlier.

Namely the scorching sensation girding his length as it rutted down the track of the bluenette's throat, jerking and slipping deep within the narrow space. His hands firmly fixing Tetsuya's head at the correct angle and ensuring his good behavior. The boy had proved stubborn in the moments when the saliva began to pool too much to breathe, pulling against Seijirou's reins and trying to clear his airway. Silly, when all he needed to do was eliminate his pride and just _submit_, even if that meant the clear liquid trailing down the margins of his porcelain face so that they could continue. It wasn't as if he hadn't been a mess by the time Akashi had finished, anyhow.

But, currently, he had a different sort of game in mind. One that he had craved for the past week that the team had been too preoccupied to pull Tetsuya off to the side for without neglecting his responsibilities as captain.

Slipping out from the weight of the other's body on his lap, Seijirou settled a small distance away, raising up on spread knees. He regarded Kuroko with a certain glint in his eyes, and quietly instructed, "Hurry and ready yourself for me, Tetsuya. You've already made me wait more than I care to." And, with that on the table, the crimson-haired deftly guided moist digits between his own lean extremities, a pleased face dawning as they stretched open the narrow passage beneath and slid home. That, that was what he'd been aching for.

Akashi supposed in reality, all he needed was a body, a toy with which to entangle, but Tetsuya brought something special to the equation. A challenge, the chase of winning uncensored looks and breathless sounds from the other boy when normally he possessed as much self-awareness as Seijirou had and wouldn't allow it.

Akashi thrust into himself tepidly at first, holding back for the main course. Before him was a more intriguing sight. Tetsuya's cock, partially masted, twitching as its owner began to incite it, a fist drawn snugly around the shaft and ricocheting erotically back and forth. Viewing the skin pulling taut as it grew more engorged was mind-numbing - the only place where the redhead had any sense left seemed to be his own lower half. The inside of him began to tighten as if wanting, wanting to be stuffed full with no space for anything more, and there was the most perfect pressure burgeoning at the tip of his erection, the flared crown pointing back towards where his belly slowly heaved with each breath.

"Good boy," he chanted amiably.

He looked on as the bluenette unloosed a soft grunt, fingers spreading pre-cum around the first few centimeters and coating it generously. Akashi forced a third digit swiftly in, ignoring the cramping pain that accompanied the motion. It wasn't wet enough to be called perfection, but he was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep going as he was. He would just have to change the pace once more.

"Now put this on," he rasped, sole golden iris watching attentively as he threw over the bottle to Tetsuya, who caught it and sprung it open without a single bit of hesitation.

Seijirou jammed all three digits up in a rough arc, further widening the space. His breath cut off abruptly, a hot tremor springing up the expanse of his dick as the pleasure caught up with him. Everything felt so inexplicably superior this way, when the sensations came with a jagged edge. He thought that should he ever experience the dubious act of love-making, such a tryst would only bore him. Too slow, too stilted for his palate.

Apart from that, Seijirou was troubled by his own role in all this, and his concerns led him to act the way he did. While it was true that out of anyone, he was the one to decide what Tetsuya and he would do, the fact that the other boy was the one to feel his insides on most occasions persisted as a loose end never tied. The quicker their encounters went by, the easier it was to ignore such conundrums.

"Enough," he called.

The bluenette immediately dropped the bottle from his hands. He surveyed Akashi with something that resembled a frown as the other climbed above, settling suggestively with the curve of his ass resting against Kuroko's bent knees. His penis jutted straight out, a pale rose hue and pointing almost menacingly at the lower part of Kuroko's abdomen.

Seijirou made himself comfortable and shot a look to the distant gaze assessing him, one palm raising to touch at the base of the elder teen's neck. The pads of his fingers were soft, yet they were framed by the blunt edge of the leader's nails. Akashi's hand flitted here and there, making explorations, but slowly wove back to the center, wrapping thumb and index around the flesh making up the front of the shadow's throat and lightly squeezing. He smiled.

Dropping down for a moment, he pressed a kiss onto the other's brow, parting each lip to taste the faint sheen of sweat gathered there. Salty, but somehow poignant in an alluring way. Akashi repeated the motion once again before succumbing to the flow of his own lust - it was as a beast in heat, demanding instantaneous, powerful satisfaction. Raising up in a practiced way, hips gingerly began their descent, sinking back onto the hardness cradled between his thighs.

"A-Ahh," he trailed, slowly twisting as more of the other youth's heat filled him. It mattered not what symphony he produced; Seijirou's body was trained, controlled with such an iron fist that his behavior was without blemish in every occasion. These small utterances were natural, and perhaps even a reward that he lavished on his beloved for pleasing him in ways he couldn't attain with solitary effort.

Pushing downward, he could feel the blunt head shifting angles and driving against one inner wall more so than the other. Though with this narrow of a space, could he even discern so much accurately? Regardless, the pinnacle rampaged within him with the tempo he himself had designed, rubbing sinfully where his most sensitive point rested. Seijirou tested the limits of his stamina, heaving back upward and feeling Tetsuya's cock slipping harshly out before sending it rocketing back in where it belonged. His movements were erratic, thoughts focused on reaching that blinding plane called ecstasy.

"S-Start moving too, Tetsuya. Make me cum." A desperate order, but the only one on his mind.

Chills ripped along his spine as slender hips smacked up against where he was perched, driving the ram into him with a new fervor. Spearing the already quivering canal, gliding up to re-abuse the secreted bundle of nerves, pressing on the bunch with a determined force. Mismatched eyes stared impishly down at the one fucking him, glittering with overwhelming satisfaction.

To the front, Akashi gave up on all attempts of patience, gathering up his cock in one hand and beginning to furiously stroke the shaft mid-bounce, movements threaded through with a quiet chorus of groaning as the sensations built more and more pressure at his root. The leader could feel his body start to win out, hampering the squirming which relieved his hysteria some - the pleasure was so much he was almost unable to move any longer. It was as if he did, the wave of feeling that hit him would be too powerful to bear.

Arching his back into a sloping curve, the crimson-haired bore all his weight down onto the throbbing protrusion impaling him deeply within, resisting with vigor as he was pounded into.

The resultant friction only pushed him over the edge, clawing at Seijirou's insides until a blissful shoot of heat swept through and his form tightened, stiffly locked in the heights of ecstasy. With a final breathy cry and sharp tug of his palm, he was soon spilling out over the other boy's pale chest, painting it with copious jets of sperm.

Considerably more relaxed, Seijirou leaned back for a few moments, luxuriating.

Eventually it reached his notice that Tetsuya's hips had ceased their rhythm. The other teen lay as immobile as he, eyes pressed firmly shut rather than expose himself to Akashi's returning scrutiny. The redhead could feel the other's erection pulsing and thick as it remained buried inside, but paid it no mind. What mattered was he had gotten what he most desired.

Akashi pushed himself off the stilled body beneath, and climbed to the edge of the bed. Observing from over one nude shoulder, he made a parting comment.

"...I'll be in the bath, Tetsuya."

With that pittance, the evening ended.

**. . . . .**

Once a month he received a summons, and once a month he let his mind and heart switch off.

Better to take those precautions than to remember these occasions come the morning. Akashi-kun hadn't been himself for nearly a year, and the entire team had felt the brunt of that in their own personalized ways. Each had received a code, rules that they would be expected to conform to if they didn't wish to tip off the crimson-haired's wrath. His menu had just been far, far beyond what any of the other four were called to stomach.

Kuroko curled up in his own bed, taciturn.

The blankets he cloaked himself with couldn't erase this overwhelming sense of dread, but they did provide momentary relief. He couldn't fathom falling asleep in this state, but being here beneath the covers, he could pretend he was dreaming and imagine how life might work out better in the future.

There were a few more years of school, and then came adulthood. Perhaps then, he would be able to cache himself in the wide world well enough to stake a place where he could live it the way he wanted to. Out from beneath the dazzle of Akashi's powerful spirit. Far, far away from the messy feelings he harbored for Aomine-kun, who too had altered past the point where Kuroko could make excuses for his friend anymore.

The other had simply put, drifted apart from him, his change in attitude an acute betrayal of everything the two had once held dear about their favorite sport. What made it worse was that Aomine was fully aware of the canyon between them, and fluctuated between apathy and horror that he could no longer drum up any enthusiasm for being at Kuroko's side.

As a friend, or team-mate, that was. It would be giving the darker youth too much credit to claim Daiki had any clue that he was in love with him or had been for some time. He had never been able to understand the subtle signals flung his way when the smaller teen let his guard down a little, and likely wouldn't have in time, even if things hadn't changed. It had always been a hopeless pursuit, truthfully.

Everything had become so mind-numbingly complex in their little circle of prodigies, and Kuroko was _tired_.

If he could choose what he wanted, he thought now that what his heart really wanted was a simple kind of love. Someone who was his best friend, as for all his faults, Aomine-kun had fulfilled that role well for a time and Kuroko had liked it that way. Someone who could push him to his limits, but have a touch gentle enough to realize when he needed supporting more than rivalry. Someone whom he felt at home with, so much so that it wouldn't feel right to be apart from them.

Turning over to press his face into the pillow, the teen frowned into the downy mound, wondering when it was that he'd grown a longing for such things. It could be the way the situation at the team made him feel isolated was the culprit.

It was the most difficult problem he'd had to face in life thus far, and from it, Kuroko had uncovered the importance of having someone who you could share the burden with. Being independent certainly was a nice trait to possess, but even those types could use an arm to hold onto now and then. Him, perhaps more so than others. It would seem that his style of basketball had flooded over into other domains of his existence, and only 'playing' by himself, he never felt like he could accomplish that much.

What Kuroko did know though, was to take any sort of step forward, he would need to be brave enough to make the leap the situation called for.

It had long been clear that the Teikou team wouldn't honor his philosophies, not with the mindset they were coming into now, and all the joy had bled out of playing with the other five. That was just on a basketball level. The way they got along off the court wasn't much better. Even those members Kuroko had once been closer to, he could no longer stomach. It seemed like he, and possibly Momoi-san as well, had missed the boat as far as what had changed the other prodigies into the people they had become. For months, he and their manager had been abandoned to the sidelines, only able to watch as the others had grown more and more fractured from within. There was nothing to be done.

Kuroko had made up his mind about everything, and that was to set out on his own, to try and reclaim the pastime he adored and still wanted to like. There had to be someplace he could do that, someplace where he didn't have to feel the melancholy that he did here.

His letter of resignation was already thought of and written out, and all that was left was to hand it in.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N**: Please consider leaving me a** review**, and let me know what you thought of the story. It's short, but I had a great time crafting it. Teikou team dynamics are, shall we say, interesting.


End file.
